Mass Effect: Peace Eternal (UH)
The crowd murmured in a low hush as a man, shaved head and mechanized armor stood. His hands behind his back, tightening around one another. He inhales through his nose and tried to ignore the cold sweat drop running down the side of his head. The Asari turned to the Turian, they both nodded and he exhaled. The Asari turned to the Salarian, who shook his head. The sweat returned with a bit of fear, the Krogan merely glanced at the Asari who nodded and the Quarian spun her wrist, as if to ask her to speed this meeting up. The Asari nodded, then turned to a second Asari as her eyes turned white and nodded. The Asari then did the same and turned to the man. "Commander James, Edward, Christianson. It is our honor as members of the Galactic Council, to induct you into the Spectres." THe Asari spoke, "For your great merits on not only Horizon, but many other missions including the Reaper Incursion. We hope that you will-" The turian was suddenly interrupted by a deep, loud voice. "Bah! He is a mere human, he has no REAL strength like us Krogan! What can he possibly do as a Spectre? I would personally like to get back to the matter of the Salarians on Tuchanka!" He blurted, the Turian slammed his fist as the solemn murmur of the crowd arround them turned into growing collection of voices. "Representative Please! We are here to honor someone who deserves it" The Turian spoke calmly, "Represent this!" Then spit towards him, "You and your race will never get respect from OUR species!" Suddenly, the Asari step forward. "Please, this meeting is adjurned for the time being. Commander Christianson, welcome to the Spectres." The council walked away in different directions as James exhaled for the first time in what he felt to be a long while. He turned and walked down the stairways, his stoic face turned into a smile as he walked towards the elevator. An Admrial, Hackett, met with him at the bottom of the stairs. "Christianson, you've recieved a great honor..." He said as he walked him towards the elevator, "The only other humans to ever earn this honor are either dead or retired. Christianson, how does it feel to work for two of the strongest galactic forces of the Milky Way" "It feels...different..." He said, he looked at Hackett and rubbed his forehead. His had been acheing a lot lately, but could never place his hand on it. "Don't worry kid, you'll get use to it. Go hang out at the bar or something, give yourself a break" He said and smiled, James merely looked at him hearing a low growling sound around the elevator. "Ye-yeah...man when was the last time this elevator was inspected." James said as he leaned against the wall. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure maintainence will fix anything wrong with it." Hackett said, James nodded and returned to standing up staight as the doors opened. James turned to Hackett, who motioned his arms forward. James gave a slight nod and walked out, Hackett smiled and disappeared behind the closing doors. James watches then turns around and walks to the local club, SuperNova. Smiling. The doors opened to a flurry of red, blue and green laser lights as the dance floor lit up. The music boomed, the growling could be heard. He rubbed his head, and walked forth. "Friggin' new age music..." He whispered to himself and looked around. Suddenly, a voice called out to him, an accent he hadn't heard in forever. He turned to the bar, "There he is!" Shouted Viktor, raising his glass high above his head. "It is him, the man of the hour. The newest human spectre" Viktor, though his slurred voice, chuckled as he sipped a shotglass of vodka, James smiled as he walked over. "You better watch how much you drink Viktor" April said, smiling, slowly rotating her glass in her hand, "Don't want to hurt yourself..." "Me, get hurt? Bah, if anything. It is everyone else who should be afriad of getting hurt. I am mean drunk..." He chuckled, April looked at her glass. "Thats what I'm afraid of," She said, before turning to James, who sat next to her. "Well, well, well. Sitting next to a hero. Haven't I come far" She smiled, then sipped her glass. "Your money's no good here, I'll buy the shots. I got my military paycheck and 50,000 Credits of nothing but fun." April said, as she ordered another martini via the bar's computer. Category:Short Stories